The Fourth Member Of Squad 7: Hikari Rozu
by HikariRoseUchiha
Summary: 13 year old Hikari wants to become stronger and gain the love of Sasuke Uchiha, but she will find out someone has been watching her.
1. Chapter 1

**The Fourth Member of Squad 7**

**Chapter 1: Hikari's jutsu**

"Get up Hikari! We're going to be late!" I looked around to see Kairu standing over me, "Oh come on Kairu, I know you're a jonin, but forcing me out of bed is one thing you don't have authority over." He rolled his eyes at me. "Sasuke, Naruto, And Sakura, Are most likely already there." I stared at him. "Already where?" He looked at me like I was lost or something "With Kakashi, Your Sensei." It hit right smack in the face, Kakashi Sensei said we had a training session today, I face palmed. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE!? WHERE'S MY UNIFORM!" I yelled as I scattered about looking for my white dress sakura gave me, "Well little Sis, I think your forgetting something, he pointed to my long messy black hair, "Oh my pony tail, I forgot I was focused on finding my dress I completely forgot, well I'm off! See you later Kairu!" I said waving.

well it's been a month since the Chunin Exams, and I am still really scarred, Sakura went berserk, Sasuke was cursed, and I almost lost my sanity, it's just a good thing I can hide really well, if I didn't hide, I most likely would have died.

I was lost in thought when I felt a hand on my shoulder, "My, my aren't you late." I turned around to see Kakashi sensei, if it was anyone else I would have stuck them down. "Sorry sensei, was up most of the night, I was writing." We started walking together. "About what? Oh I almost forgot, happy 13th birthday Hikari!" I smiled "Thanks! Where's the others?" he pointed at the ramen stand me and Naruto go to together.

"Oh, Hey Hikari." Sasuke looked at me weirdly. "What, is something wrong Sasuke?" I stared at him. "You just look beautiful." I stared at him confused; I thought Sasuke wasn't really that into me. "H-Huh, what are you talking about? I just put on what on normally wear." Then I realized, I was wearing makeup! When and where did I put on makeup?! Big brother, Ugh Kairu, I hate it when he acts like he is my father! He put the makeup on me to make me look more attractive, he wants me to get a boyfriend, so I'm out of the house longer, cause when I'm not on missions I pretty much spend my whole day in my room writing.

"Hikari sit with me." Sasuke grabbed my hand and led me to the chair next to him, everyone says Sasuke doesn't even want a relationship and doesn't like weak girls, and pretty much doesn't know the word romance, only word he knows is strength, I felt Sakura's cold stare, she's jealous alright, knowing she wanted to be with Sasuke made me feel uncomfortable. "HEY HIKARI!" seems I wasn't the only one who was late. "Hey Naruto, what's up?" I smiled. "Nothing much." I hugged Naruto. "Sakura you've been really quiet, what's wrong?" She looked at me and smiled. "It's nothing, by the way happy birthday Hikari!" Of course she would know about my birthday why wouldn't she; she is my best friend anyway.

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Hikari, we have been giving a mission." Nuts most likely a lame one like last time, Kakashi Sensei always picks out lame missions, here it comes. "Our mission is to transport these scrolls to the village hidden in the mist." Oh finally a mission I could do. "What type of scrolls are they?" I said while Sasuke for some reason was holding my hand. "That I cannot tell you." He said with a grin.

"One is the history of the Uchiha clan, another is about rare and special herbs, and the last one is about special jutsus that are only received by special clans, like me and Kairu, our jutsu is the Elemental Dragon Jutsu, we have it because we were in one of those clans the Rozu clan, and we are the last ones known to have this Jutsu." Everyone stared at me because they did not know of this jutsu. "Elemental what?" Naruto said surprised as ever. "Elemental Dragon Jutsu is a rare jutsu the summons a dragon of air, water, fire, earth, and one of mental power, it is said to be powerful, very powerful." Kakashi Sensei said as he looked at me deeply. "It should be very useful for this mission."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Dark Shadow**

I looked at Kakashi Sensei. "Kairu said it's forbidden, that I'm only suppose to use it when I'm in danger, or to protect my fellow teammates." He looked at me and smiled. "Well I give you my word; I won't make you use it unless it means life or death."

I looked at Sasuke and stared at his hand that's holding mine tightly. "Um, Sasuke?" I looked down at my feet. "Could you please let go of my hand." He let go and looked deeply in my eyes. "Remember Hikari I'll always protect you." I looked him in the eyes "Okay, but I seriously don't need someone protecting me I can fend for myself." I smiled, then I looked around Sakura was holding up a fist and her face was completely red, and Naruto had his mouth wide open. "Are you guys okay?" I said trying not to sound afraid; I seriously do not like it when Sakura is mad. "…" I don't like it when Sakura is mad she scares me, that's one reason I became friends with her, plus she is really nice when she wants to be.

-3 Hours later, 7 miles from Kiriga, the land of water-

"Sensei, How long till we reach Kiriga?" Sakura said looking around for sighs. "About 7 or so miles, we will rest up here, Hikari you still have all four scrolls?" Kakashi sensei placed his hand on my shoulder. "Yes sir, all four, the three you let me look at and the sacred one as well."

I heard a sound, like someone was following us; I had a quick look around and saw nothing I must me going crazy, Sasuke was right beside me. "Did you hear that too?" he said in a whisper. "Yeah I did." I silently whispered back, we heard it again, but this time it sounded closer. "I'm going to get look around, I'll be back in a minute." I started running thru the woods and when I got deep enough, I sat down.

"What is it you want with us? I know someone is there." The dark figure step closer, I knew I had to keep my cool it's a good thing I gave the sacred scroll to Kakashi sensei. "How did you know I was here?" I grinned "I heard you, who are you? Are what do you want with us?" he walked even closer my heart pounded, as thoughts of the dark figure killing me filled my head. "My name is Itachi Uchiha, and I don't want anything from the others, I want something you have." I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself down. "Itachi Uchiha, are you related to Sasuke?" I stood up and opened my eyes and revealed that he was standing only inches away from me. "Yes, I'm his older brother, so Hikari where is the scroll." How does he know my name? "I don't have it." I prepared to grab my sword the was attached to my belt. "You seem brave and strong willed, and you chakra looks to be really high." I wonder what he is talking about, is he checking if I'm a worthy opponent or what? "What you talking about? Itachi? Are you scared of me? I am not scared of you; I can and will defeat you if you threaten my life." As I pulled my sword from its hilt and pointed it at him.

"Well now you not going to use that are you? Un." Deidara pointed at my Sword "Deidara let me handle this." Itachi stared at Deidara intensely. "How Many people do you need to defeat a young girl, I'm not that strong" I giggle lightly. "I wasn't going to fight you, because I already know how strong you are, and it is really surprising how young you are and yet you could defeat an entire army." Itachi said as he took a step closer, almost to where I could hit him. "Huh, Itachi I thought we were stealing the sacred scroll, not recruiting a new member, Un." I shot a glance at him, but by the time I looked back, Itachi had his hand on my blade. "I just had this sharpened ya know, by the time you disarm me, you'll probably lose an arm." I grinned. "I have been watching you for a while, and I would like to invite you to the Akatsuki, we don't usually invite someone in to the Akatsuki, but you're strong and we need strong." I rolled my eyes. " I don't need your mercy, I look innocent enough right, that's one reason people underestimate me, but I could use the extra strength I could gain, well if you have been watching me you should know where I live come meet me there and I should have An answer, Bye, Smoke Bomb!" And I sprinted away, as the smoke was clearing.

Well how was that I didn't have a lot of time to do a long chapter but I'm planning on adding a least 5 or more chapters, hope you like this chapter,

Sigh Ari –HikariRoseUchiha-


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:Tragic Past**

About Five years ago my Clan along with my parents were all killed by a dark figure, my father was able to hold the dark figure off until me and Kairu were out of sight, but we were alone, tired and drained of energy, had nowhere to go, so we just started walking to Konoha.

Since then I blamed myself for it….

Kairu always told me it wasn't my fault.

That as long as we were okay, it didn't matter.

Mom and Dad wanted us to live and become strong ninjas.

I always knew Kairu would become a great ninja.

But I questioned if I could become strong.

If me and Kairu could be Happy again.

Our lives were fine, full of happiness.

I didn't have many friends.

Most people were scared of the Rozu clan.

Because of that rare jutsu.

But Sakura became my friend and we've been best friends since then.

Kairu always acts like my dad; he is 18, Old enough to learn how to be a good guardian.

Big brother, how I miss the time we had mom and dad.

I always said that me and Kairu will have a happy life together.

A little sister and her big brother.

-A month ago back at the chunin exams-

My breathing was heavy and I could hardly keep in my screams, that man, Orochimaru, he scarred me.

But I was still hiding, not to far from where Sakura was keeping the others, Sakura knew I'd be back.

I jumped out of the treetop and start heading down when I heard Sakura scream.

I sprinted toward the sound, hoping I wouldn't have to use the Sword my Big brother gave me.

I hid in a bush and watched in horror, Sakura and the others are in danger but I can't do anything.

If I used elemental dragon jutsu, after that I would be to weak to fight and the others would have to protect me.

-15 minutes later-

Sakura's hair, she cut her hair, why, she let her hair grow out so Sasuke would notice her.

And yet she would cut it, to try and save the others.

I can't do anything I would just end up dying.

-6 minutes later-

"Sakura are you okay?" I ran her way, the battle over, she was battered and bruised, it's all my fault I should have done something.

"I'm fine, just a little bruised." She smiled.

A little bruised you have got to be kidding me I thought to myself ,"Okay, I'm sorry I didn't do anything, it's my fault, I am suppose to give my life to save a teammate." I said crying on her shoulder.

"It's fine, it's not your fault, don't blame yourself." I stopped crying, I still should have at least tried to help.

"Where did Ino and her team go?" I said looking down at my feet.

"They left a couple minutes ago."

"I'll help you with Sasuke and Naruto; you can't take care of them on your own Sakura."

"Anko took care of Orochimaru, right?" I said, when he appeared and attacked the others and me I was scared, I was frozen in fear, I couldn't feel my body at all, but at least I got away.

"The guy who almost killed us? Yes I think she did." She said looking at Sasuke and Naruto.

"Good, that guy gave me a bad feeling, a very bad feeling." I looked at my bandaged arms and legs.

"I think it would be a good idea for you to rest Hikari I think you need it, you and Sasuke fought Orochimaru together and you're the one standing with both of your arms and legs injured, please sit down and rest." She and I walked to the tree where Sasuke and Naruto were in.

That day still haunts me, the things I saw when I looked in Orochimaru's eyes, it scared me.

What I saw was Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all dying right in front of me.

I still have Nightmares.

Nightmares about the mark on Sasuke's neck.

Nightmares about me and my squad dying.

Nightmares about losing my Big brother.

Nightmares of being alone, in the dark without anyone to save me.

Nightmares of Konoha being destroyed.

Nightmares of death and darkness.

Nightmares of being evil and killing innocent people.

These nightmares, what do they mean?

Are they trying to warn me?

Are they trying to scare me?

Are they trying to show me my future?

Am I going to be evil?

Am I going to be alone?

Am I going to die?!

I don't understand, what does it mean?!

My life.

My life.

These nightmares.

I don't understand these nightmares.

And who is the dark figure I keep seeing in my nightmares.

Kairu, I need to tell Kairu.

He needs to know about these nightmares.

It's been long enough I can't keep it a secret anymore.

These questions, I have so many questions.

Will I become a great ninja?

Will I live a happy life?

Will I have my big brother by my side to protect me?

Will I find love? Or will I gain strength?

Will I live a life of good? Or will I live a life of evil?

Will I be with my friends? Or will I be alone?

Will I understand my nightmares?

I don't know, I just don't know.

My body it's shaking.

I need answers.

What are these nightmares?

I don't understand.

I can't take it.

But for some reason I don't want to run away from it.

I want to go toward it.

I don't want to be afraid of it.

I have to understand these nightmares; I don't want to be afraid.

I need to let go.

I need to wander in this darkness.

I need to find answers.

For now I need to think.

I have to calm myself.

I have to stop shaking.

I have to stop worrying.

I have to stop this madness.

For now I need to wake up.

Wake up.

This is just a nightmare.

Now, wake up.

Well I hope you like this chapter I decided to make the 3rd chapter a little bit of a back story,

I think it's a little depressing I'm not sure,

I'll leave up for you guys to tell me,

Well bye.

Sigh _Ari_ –HikariRoseUchiha-


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Wide Awake**

I woke up, I was scared, and I hate those nightmares.

"Hikari are you okay?" Kakashi Sensei said glancing my way.

"I-I-I'm fine…." I said trying to calm myself down.

"You don't seem like it, you seem like you're scared, and did you have a nightmare?" He said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"N-N-No, it's nothing." I said staring at the ground.

"Why are you stuttering then?" He said smiling.

"….." I stayed silent.

"Hikari?" He said sounding very worried.

"Kakashi Sensei, Can you help me fix something for the others? I know they might be hungry." I said changing the subject, I need to focus.

"Sure." He smiled.

-15 Minutes later-

"Thanks for the food!" Sasuke and Naruto said in unison, then stared at each other then went back to their food.

"It's delicious; you're a great cook Hikari." Sakura said smiling.

"Your all welcome." I said looking at them all and smiling.

"SECONDS!" Naruto and Sasuke said together in unison, raising their hands and frowning at each other.

"Ha! I didn't think you like my cooking that much!" I said as me and Sakura laughed together, I refilled both their bowls and gave it to them.

"We need to get going soon; we still got a mission ya know." Kakashi Sensei said staring at his empty bowl.

"Yeah Kakashi Sensei is right, we need to go, Sakura help me gather everything up, please?" I said as I picked up a bowl.

"Okay." Sakura nodded her head.

**I still wonder what my nightmares mean, it's getting to me, and I hate not knowing the answers. And has Itachi really been watching me? I wonder, Maybe I should ask him next time I see him, that's highly unlikely do to the fact I know he is a S-Ranked Criminal, I Have Too Many Questions!**

"So did you get any sleep last night Sasuke?" I said smiling.

"Not much, I heard something in the bushes, I stayed up and kept watch." He said.

"Next time I'll keep watch so you can get some sleep, okay Sasuke?" I said, He doesn't seem interested in anything I have to say, what happened to the guy who said I was beautiful? Guess it was too good to be true.

-1 Hour later-

"Hey I see a town!" Naruto yelled.

"It looks like we're here." Kakashi Sensei said, looking around.

"Kiriga, The land of water! So Kakashi Sensei, where are we supposed to drop the scrolls off?" I said with a questioning look.

"Over there." He pointed. "At that Library." He said.

"A library? A regular library?" Sakura said.

"Much more than that, actually underneath it is a sacred library, with many scrolls with many different jutsus." He said as we walked closer.

-5 Minutes later-

"Am I in heaven?" I said with my hands on my cheek, I love reading sacred scrolls on history.

"What do you like about this?! This is boring!" Naruto said, he's starting to like sort of like a zombie, is he that bored?

"I happen to like reading about my clan's history, and I like studying jutsus too." I said almost jumping with happiness.

"Welcome to My library, my name is Yuka, Are you the ninja we had deliver some scrolls and the sacred one?" She said with a smile, one glance and I know she looks creepy, blue hair, glasses, and the shortest dress ever, a librarian? No, more like a school girl.

"Yes, here are the scrolls, Oh and do you have a scroll on the Rozu clan?" I said, I could tell people thought I was hyper or something, I'm making myself look like a fool in front of Sasuke, my chances with him are absolutely zero, I'm an idiot.

"Um do you have one on chakra points?" Sakura asked looking a little confused at the creepy smile on Yuka the librarian's face, Creepy.

"Yes we do, and we have many scrolls and books here, mostly about the many clans, villages and jutsus." She said once again with that creepy smile.

**That creepy smile is going to kill me, I hate librarians like this, creepy and weird.**

**I wonder what Kairu is doing? Out on a mission maybe? I'm not sure, I'm just worried.**

I sat around reading for around 15 minutes while Kakashi Sensei talked with Yuka.

"Come on guys we have to get back to Konoha before dark." Kakashi Sensei said, and picked up the book out of my hands.

"Okay race you guys back to Konoha!" I said as I got up and sprinted and ran like an agile cat.

"Bye!" Kakashi Sensei said to Yuka, as he tried to catch up with me and the others.

-35 Minutes later-

"YES! I RAN 7 MILES IN 35 MINUTES YES!" I yelled as I panted.

"I think I may have at least a 5 minute lead, might as well go home." I said to myself as I walked the way home.

-2 ½ minutes later at my house-

"KAIRU! I'M HOME!" I yelled as I threw my bag on the couch and ran upstairs.

"KAIRU! KAI-"I stopped yelling and covered my mouth, Kairu is asleep? Wow he must be tired; I went over to check his breathing.

"He is absolutely fine, he must just be tired out." I said, I yawned I must be tired too, I did run 7 miles.

I took a shower changed into my favorite laced nightgown and went to my room.

I sat on my bed and got out my notebook and glanced at the clock 7:30pm I still have 15 minutes to write a little and do whatever I want.

I heard a knock at my balcony door.

**Is that who I think it is? Itachi? Should I open it? Or not?**

**Well I got nothing to lose, nothing but my innocent life and that's it.**

I walked over to my balcony door and saw Itachi; I opened the door and let him in, this may or may not be the biggest mistake of my life.

"Hello Itachi." I said walking over to my bed.

"Hikari." He said as he watched me sit down on my bed and pick up my Notebook.

"So were you telling me the truth when you said you have been watching me for a while?" I said writing down everything I just said.

"Yes I have and like I said, I know your strengths, I know your weaknesses and I know your powers." He said, he seems hell bent on getting me to join his group, I'm not sure if I could deal with wearing a black cloak all day.

"You still want my answer, don't you?" I said twiddling my thumbs.

"So, I guess I know your answer, it's a no, am I right?" He said walking closer to where I am sitting; I don't feel good with an older and handsome guy standing in front of me, and not having anything to protect me.

"No your wrong, it's a yes, I'm good in medical ninjutsu, and I am strong but I refuse to go out in the field with you until I feel ready." I said standing up in my laced night gown.

"Come with me then." He turned around and headed toward my balcony door.

"First I want you to make it look like I was kidnapped, and I want you to never hurt my brother if I go with you." I got up and hand him a blank piece of paper.

I continued "make a ransom note, and if I want to I will return here, unless my team comes to rescue me then I have to figure something out, I am terrible with making plans."

He nodded his head, and wrote the ransom note and stuck it to my pillow.

"Let's go." He said.

I picked up my bag and turned to him.

"I'm ready." I said with confidence in my eyes.

"Okay." He said as he picked me up in his arms and jump out the balcony door.

**I will soon realize how much of a bad decision I have made; I am so much of a traitor.**

**For now on as long as I'm in the Akatsuki, I will be called Yumi Kage, The one in the shadows.**

He ran as fast as he could, the night air hitting my face, wow its cold I really should have changed before I said yes.

"How long till we get there?" I ask trying to ignore the fact that he is running at high speed.

"It won't be long." He said.

**Why did I have to say yes, I hardly know this guy and I don't at all trust him.**

**In two days I'll return to Konoha, unless my team gets to me first.**

**My brother should be the one to read the note first, he won't panic or anything, he knows I can take care of myself; it's just a matter of time.**

**Any way I am staring death straight in the face and he has red eyes.**

**He wouldn't kill me he knows I am important, right? RIGHT?**

**I am defiantly rethinking my decision.**

**This is too much for me I will have no way to talk to my big brother in that two days' time, I hope I can leave in two days' time.**

**I wonder how many other people besides that Deidara guy is there.**

**Guess I just have to find out. **

Sorry for taking too long to post this chapter, I have been busy with school and all that, I just hope all of you guys who read this like it, Bye.

Sigh _Ari _-HikariRoseUchiha-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Akatsuki

"We're here." Itachi said as he let me down from his arms.

I stared at the cave like entrance, I wonder what the inside looks like, Hopefully better than the outside.

"Okay," I sighed then I continued "I guess I was expecting something different for your HQ but this is more or less expected…. Let's hurry and get this over with." I said, I'm guessing he chose to ask me to join the Akatsuki of his own will and didn't let the leader who ever he is know before he asked me.

After Itachi leading me down several dark hallways, he finally led me into a meeting room, and the people in it don't look to happy that Itachi brought a guest, I sighed.

"So who is the girl Itachi? Another hostage we can use?" One of the men said, he has white hair, and a scythe.

"No Hidan, Itachi brought us a new member, hopefully she is everything that he told us about, Un." Deidara said eyeing me, I don't like the way all of them are looking at me.

"Ummm, hi I'm Hikari," I stopped unable to think of anything else to say, then I continued "Will all of you stop staring at me your making me nervous!" I yelled at them, that was a bad decision now they are all giving me bad looks.

"Why did you bring a little girl here Itachi? she looks useless." A blue haired woman said, she is giving me the worst look of all.

"She is stronger than she looks Konan, I've seen her strength, she looks like a innocent girl, but she is more than that." Itachi said, he is standing in front of me trying to defend what he said about me.

"We will see about that Itachi." Konan said with a devious smirk.

**I really don't like this, I am definitely thinking about running outta this place and getting Kakashi Sensei to put some sort of guard on watch on my house for the next month or so, Instead I'm choosing to sit here and take in to bad looks that I am getting, I'm going mad. **

-**Kairu's POV-**

"Ughhhh, that was a bad night! last time I chose to go to any type of mission for at least a week, I need to learn not to waste my chakra all in one go…." I barely said getting out of bed.

"Hikari! Time to get up! You got a Squad meeting! HIKARI!" I walked into Hikari's room expecting to see her wrapped up in her blankets or propped against the wall with her notebook in one hand and her pencil on her ear, No I saw something completely different…..

She was completely gone.

**Where is Hikari, what is that on her pillow? A note? Great! just what I need.**

I walked over and picked up the note and took a quick look at it.

"A Ransom Note? Welp there is no way Hikari would put up with being kidnapped, Better go tell Kakashi."I grabbed the note and Hikari's notebook and walked to the stairway and continued "I know Hikari is alright but I still can't help being worried, it isn't bad to be worried about my own little sister."

I ran the rest of the way to where Kakashi trains Squad 7.

"Kakashi? Are you here?" I said still walking toward the training ground.

"Kairu Rozu long time no see, Where's Hikari?" Kakashi said as he shook my hand.

"Umm, that's why I'm here, she was kind of…. well…..Kidnapped."I said, I'm not that worried about her she can take care of herself.

"Kidnapped? What do you mean Kidnapped?" Kakashi said with a look of disbelief.

"I found this on her pillow when I checked her room," I handed Kakashi the note and continued "I checked everywhere and didn't find her, so don't ask me if I checked everywhere," I closed my eyes and released a deep sigh and added "I'm worried but not too worried about her."

"I'll have a high ranked squad go and find her but I don't know if there is any squads at this time, most of them are out on missions." Kakashi said with a lot of worry in his voice.

"No, don't do that I found this note from Hikari in her notebook," I said opening her notebook then I read it aloud. "This is what it says 'Kairu I'm sorry that I left without saying good bye, I didn't want you to get hurt, He made me a promise that he wouldn't hurt you or my friends if I went with him, don't worry about me Kairu, I know if you tell Kakashi Sensei, you and him would send a squad to come rescue me, I'll be waiting, Big Brother.' She is waiting for me Kakashi so if you send anyone to get her, send me." I said as I handed Hikari's notebook to him.

"Who is she referring to when she wrote He? Wait a second, Hikari on our last mission ran into the woods after she heard something, maybe that shadow she said she was following, Is her kidnapper." Kakashi said pondering Hikari's note.

"Well, first of all we need to find Hikari and her kidnapper if we want to figure this out." I said tapping my finger on my forehead.

"We need to go prep for travel, Kairu go pack, I'm going to get a tracking squad," Kakashi said walking down the road and continued "Head home Kairu, rest, we'll get your sister back, I promise." He said I could tell he was smiling, I just have to trust him.

-**Hikari's POV-**

"Come Hikari, I'll take you to where you'll be staying." Itachi said walking back into the hallway.

"Okay Itachi." I said as I look at the ground.

**Why do I feel like crying over….. nothing….. It's probably because I was expecting Kairu and Kakashi to be here soon, was it a good idea to leave that note? Or a bad one? I'm not sure I just feel like crying and screaming for my big brother, I have to be strong, in a day or more I'll leave with or without my big brother's help.**

"Here." Itachi said leading me into a dark room and continued "This is where you'll be staying Hikari, and just so you know don't let Deidara in here I don't want him causing problems if he does I'll rip him apart." He said just before leaving me and shutting the door with a loud bang.

"Great, first I need to change out of this night gown its freezing in here." I saidas I searched my bag for my black sweater and my lavender pants that I love so much.

I looked over and saw a cloak that looked just like Itachi's, but in my size, I don't think just anything would go with this cloak, so I grabbed my corset that I somehow got Kairu to buy me for my early 13th birthday present, and my black skirt and tights and tried them on together, It's a snug fit but I do look badass 

"Wow that looks good on you, Un" A sudden voice from behind me, I turned to face the voice and…..

It's Deidara.

"How did you get in here I thought I locked the door." I said shooting a long glance at The blonde haired male.

I turned back to my bag and unzipped it "I have a key, ya know, Un." Deidara said grinning and slinging a key around his finger, "And I am telling the truth you look good, you could pass yourself off as a 17 year old girl, Un." He said walking closer and looking very intently at my cloak.

"Now I'm starting to see why Itachi warned me about you…." I said going thru my bag and grabbing my hairbrush, and took down my pony tail and brushed my long raven black hair.

"Itachi warned you about me, Un?" he said with a hint of amusement in his voice, he smirked.

"He said he didn't want any problems, oh and he said he would rip you apart if you touch me." I said as I pulled my hairbrush thru my hair.

"Rip me apart? He must really care about you, if he is threating me, Un." He said his smirk disappearing from his face.

"Doesn't seem like it, I would rather take my chances with a wild horse than listen to you say he cares about me." I said putting my hair back up in a pony tail and tying a rose red ribbon on it, I really do like ribbons they are one thing from my time with my parents that I still like.

"Take your chances with a wild horse?! Wow you really are good at hiding you feelings, Un." He said watching me, I rolled my eyes.

"I don't care,I have a attraction to both of the two uchiha brothers and both of them do not seem to care if they knew or not." I said looking into my mirror and releasing a long depressing sigh.

"Maybe if you just wait, maybe one of them will return your feelings, and if both of them don't, you still have a chance with me, Un." He said his voice full of amusement, he smirked.

I blushed fiercely "I-I'm sorry what did you say?" I stuttered trying to confirm what he just said.

"I said if neither of them return your feelings, then you still have a chance with me, Un." He said, his eyes fixed on my reflection in the mirror, and he seemed amused just because I blushed.

I felt my stomach drop like a rock and my heart felt like it was in my throat, "It's nice of you to say that but I have to turn you down on you generous offer." I said smiling and still blushing, I'm so embarrassed.

"Just remember if neither of them return your love, just come find me, Un." He said putting his hand on my cheek, his hand is so warm and soft, I just want to sit here, but this is not the guy I like.

I turned away my face as red as a rose."Umm,thanks for the offer Deidara,okay I'll think about it," I said watching him stare at me then I continued "Only if neither of them return my feelings, only then, will I accept your offer." I said pulling out a picture of me and Kairu on Kairu's 18th birthday from my bag and placing it beside my bed.

"Okay Hikari, Un." He said looking deep into my sapphire eyes .

"So, ummm, could you please go?" I said pointing at the door.

"Sure lady blue eyes, Un." He said laughing silently at his own joke.

I giggled. "Whatever just go please." I said still giggling.

**For some reason I like that Deidara guy, seems friendly enough to me, he could be a good friend, nothing more if Sasuke or Itachi returns my feelings, If only Sasuke did care about me, if he did my brother and Kakashi Sensei would be here already.**

"I seemed to have left my favorite pen at home, Well whatever, I'll use my other one." I said to myself, then reaching into my bag again, then I hear a knock at my door.

"Come in!" I said with my hand on my forehead.

"Hikari." Itachi said walking into my room and then giving me a good once-over.

Why is Itachi back? "Did you want something?" I said watching Itachi walk over to me. "Itachi?" I said looking him in these fierce red eyes.

"Why is it you smell like Deidara's clay?" he said looking deep into my sapphire blue eyes.

"Ummmm, I can explain!" I said, wow just his stare can cause me to crack.

"Tell me Hikari." He said sitting down beside me, "He didn't do anything stupid did he?" he said.

I looked at my feet and I blushed just thinking about what happened, "its okay he didn't do anything to me." I said, I looked up to see him frowning at me.

"Your lying." He said, we just sat there in silence, until I broke that silence.

"He only played with my heart, that's all." I said getting up off my bed and walk over to my bag and got me my sleeping bag that I usually bring on missions.

"The fool, I'll rip him apart for touching what belongs to me." He said walking out of my room and into the hallway closing the door with a slam.

I had a weird look on my face I could tell, "Did he just say I belonged to him!? I don't mind it cause well I kinda like him but still so straight forward!" I said falling onto my bed.

I laid there and then fell asleep.

**I wonder what Itachi meant when he said I belonged to him, guess I'll never know, I guess I'll just sleep for now, and wait to see if Kairu is coming tomorrow.**

Hey everybody! Here is a new chapter It's a little longer then the others ONLY A LITTLE LONGER! I've been very busy so I can't make chapters so long, I've got school and then I've got my every day life, and I've been reading a lot of manga recently, so yeah if you like my fanfiction so far how 'bout a review, and don't worry this fanfiction has only just started –Wink-.

See ya later!

Sigh _Ari _–HikariRoseUchiha-


End file.
